Love Forgotten
by FameOverDemise
Summary: What would have happened if Bella would have chosen Jacob instead of Edward at the end of Eclipse? Would their love bloom despite her pain or will her attachment to the sparkling golden-eyed vampire be to much to bare? Rated T just to be safe BxJ
1. Preface

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm back. With a brand new story to, yo. ;D**

**So heres why:**

**I needed something fresh, something new. I needed a new project to tackle, one I'll be loyal too and NOT forget to update. So, here it is.**

**But oh no, I promise I'm finishing Boyfriend. It'll just be put on hold. Everyone happy?**

**Good.**

Chapter 1

Preface

BPOV

My heart raced wildly in my chest. How can I do this? Can I really do this? Break Edward like this? The family? What about my family?

Who IS my family anymore?

As he wrapped his arms around me, every cell in my body ached for someone elses warm body against mine. This is one of the many times I thank my lucky stars he can't hear what I'm thinking, the pain I'm feeling. I want to hold him too, and want him like I used to. I want to marry him, and be happy with him, and be eternally wrapped forever in his cold, lovely embrace.

I want it all.

But my heart sang a different song then his, and I couldn't hold back my feelings any longer.

"Edward…I--I just can't--"

He shushed the crackled words in between my sobs and held me closer. "I love you, and that's all that matters. Lets go home."

He kissed my cheek as the sun's rays danced across my face, and I found myself wanting to be with my sun.

My personal sun.

**So, what do ya think? Eh?**

**Reviews=Love ;D**


	2. Bingo

**Why hallo tharr(;**

**Sorry I haven't updated!! **

**D:**

**I'll make up for that RIGHT NOWW**

**Get ready for it!! Reviews=Love and more chapters(:**

Chapter 1

Bingo.

**BPOV** (takes place after the newborn fight in Eclipse)

I looked at the plain room around me and at the bandaged man lying on the bed, totally still. Is this really the strong werewolf I knew and loved?

His breathing was even and slow, and when I walked in he turned toward me, his dark eyes suddenly lighting up and his soft lips emerging into a smile that could have blinded millions. He motioned for me to come lay with him with his good arm, but he must have saw the fear in my face so he struggled to get up and greet me.

"Jake! Are you insane?!? Get back in bed, you'll hurt yourself!" I said in a whispered, scowling voice. I ran to him and fluttered my hands over him, trying to help him back into bed as gently as I could.

"Aw Bells, come on now, I'm not four, contrary to popular belief." he said in a raspy voice as he reluctantly climbed back into his bed and collapsed on the feathery comforter. "Come lay with me," he motioned again. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

I tried to climb in without rustling him, but he got annoyed with me so he pulled me roughly into his awaiting embrace. Fire erupted in my veins when we touched. The feeling was less then innocent, but newfound and powerful. I felt safe in his arms, like I'm in heaven on earth.

"How have you been?" he said in an anxious tone. "Are you okay? Was it bad?"

"What was bad?" I said, confused.

"What he did to you after I kissed you. What did he do? Did he yell at you? Bella I'm so sorry if he did something terrible, I never meant for you to hurt in any way, I-"

"No!" I said loudly. "He didn't hurt me at all, I'm perfectly fine. He didn't even YELL at me! He was just…understanding."

His eyes went from soft and warm to cold and hard as stone in an instant.

"Damn," he said at once. "I was kind of counting on his reaction." He rubbed his bad arm thoughtfully as he stared into my eyes. The pain there was deep, too deep.

"Look Jake, I kind of have something to tell you…" my voice trailed off into the stagnant air of his bedroom. He rubbed his head and looked me in the eye with the utmost sincerity.

"I…uhh…"

Just then the phone in my pocket belted out it's familiar "On the Brightside" by Nevershoutnever ringtone and I knew who it was.

"Hello?" I said anxiously, still blushing from what I was about to tell Jake.

"Bella, love?" Edward said into the phone. "Is it okay if I come and get you now? I have a little surprise for you…" I heard the joy in his voice and imagined his bright gold eyes light like liquid gold with enjoyment. It's beauty was to much to bare.

"Of course, okay." I said in agreement, then regretted it after. Jake's face instantly fell and he looked down at his wounded arm. I felt a sharp pang of pain.

"Well uhh Jake, this isn't over, I'll call you later about it, okay?" I said warily. His face showed a parade of emotions, then he resulted in a quick nod. I didn't look back as I waved goodbye.

**EPOV**

I missed my love so much, and when I pictured her with that mongrel it was to much for my frayed nerves to handle. What if he phased and she was near? What if she got hurt? What if he said something offensive? These questions swam in the cold pool that was my mind as I drove down the dark road to the line.

"I have to stop thinking about it, or I'll drive myself insane…" I whispered quietly to myself. I couldn't take the silence anymore, so I turned on some Beatles and tried to shut my mind down completely. Which is very hard for a vampire, I discovered.

When I got to the line, I sat in the car and waited for her, taking in the suffocating night sky. Something wasn't right-I could feel it.

I was suddenly bombarded with loud, extremely inappropriate thoughts. It took me by surprise so I shook my head and tried to tune them out, but it was no use. It was almost like someone was purposefully screaming them at me…

I then stared at total shock at what was before me.

**JPOV**

Bingo.

**WELLLL how do you guys like it? Hmm? I'll update more often, I promise.**

**Reviews make me a happy panda.**


	3. Update, READ!

**Update:**

**Guys, guys, I'm so very sorry: but I've decided not to continue this story.**

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME**

**But I'm tackling a new project and I refuse to put this on backburner. Maybe when I'm done with the next one, this story can flourish and become something beautiful.**

**I'm actually going to do a Maximum Ride story maybe, any thoughts on that? Woot if your interested in reading it, because I need to seal the deal.**

**To everyone: PLEASE read the Maximum Ride series. It's perhaps the best series I've ever read. Honestly, I'm a little sick of Twilight. The movies disappoint me and the magic is gone from the story. I'm hoping my next project will be as much of a success as the other stories. It would also mean bunches if you guys added me to your author alert, and make sure to do a story alert for this story too, because it may be finished one of these days.**

**Happy reading!**

**~Lily**


End file.
